<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compass by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685607">Compass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman’s compass has always been off, it spun around in multiple directions, it almost never sat still. So when it stills on a day Roman has off, Roman’s convinced it’s fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Day 19 - Everyone is born with a compass on their wrist, the needle of the compass points towards your soulmate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman’s compass was confused. It usually was. It would flick from direction to direction inhumanity fast, and frankly Roman knew his soulmate wasn’t moving that quickly. He was hesitant to call it broken though. There must be a reason, Roman just hadn’t found it yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today though, it seemed a bit more calm then usual. It was barely wobbling, and although this had happened before, it had never happened when Roman had a day to spare. Roman grabbed his earbuds and headed out the door, maybe it was a sign that today was the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman turned on the music from Steven universe and shoved his hands in his pocket as he hummed along to the familiar tunes and followed down the stone paths his compass led him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman let his eyes drift close momentarily as he took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh fall air. The sunlight sank into his skin and Roman’s relished in the warmth that spread from the sunlight. It was a perfect day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman made his way to the bus stop and stood, watching his wrist. It was barely changing anymore, it was just pointing east. Straight east. Roman glanced down the sidewalk, there was a couple making their way towards him but beside that, no one was in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed slightly and let himself get swept into the music. A minute or so into Independent Together, Roman heard talking behind him. He glanced over and saw the couple were waiting for the bus too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the people was sitting on the bench behind Roman. They had square glasses and were wearing cargo shorts and a long sleeve shirt that read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s official I’m on my last leg’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman glanced down and sure enough they were an amputee. They were holding their crutches, which were decorated with lots of cartoonishly stickers, in one hand, and the other one was moving around as they spoke. Their black hair was braided down their head and there were streaks of grey woven through it. As they smiled Roman found himself entranced with the brightness in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person they were speaking to was standing to Roman’s right. They had round glasses and were wearing a short plaid skirt with suspenders and a bow tie. Their hair was red and very curly. It fell in front of their face slightly and occasionally they would blow air up to try and shift it out of their eyes, but it didn’t move it much, their hair was too heavy to be moved that way. They had a short beard and were carrying a large open box that was filled in books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person holding the books glanced up and made eye contact with Roman. Roman smiled slightly at them before turning back to the road. He wasn’t going to stare like a weirdo. Roman glanced down at his wrist and froze, it had started flicking between two directions again. Roman cursed under his breath as he watched the needle flick between east and south. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard someone behind him say, “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman took out one of his earbuds and looked behind him again. The person on the bench, the one who spoke, was definitely looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced down at his wrist, it was still flicking around. “No?” Roman added hesitantly, “I don’t know where I’m supposed to be going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two strangers shared a concerned look before the person on the bench patted the spot next to them. “Why don’t you sit with me, and we can try and figure it out together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded slightly and took a seat next to them. He gripped the edge of the bench and stared at the ground as his thoughts raced with thoughts of failure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Patton,” the person on the bench said, “and that over there is Logan. What’s your name kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice name!” Patton said, “Like the empire right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan came over and sat on the other side of Roman, “might I ask what your pronouns are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He/him today.” Roman said, “What about you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I use they pronouns.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I use xe/xir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, and Patton tilted xir head to the side, “So what’s going on Roman? Are you lost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not technically.” Roman said, “I know where I am, I just-” Roman paused and gently grabbed his wrist which had the compass on it. “I don’t know, maybe it would be easier to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman turned his wrist up and moved his hand to the side. The needle of the compass was spinning from left to right at a constant tempo, like a metronome. “It’s always done this.” Roman explained. “Earlier though, it was almost calm, it was pointing in only one direction. But now it’s back to doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Patton said as xe pulled up the sleeve of their shirt, “mine does that too! See-” Patton paused, “That’s strange it’s not doing it right now.” Xe looked over at Logan, “it’s only pointing to you Lo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan frowned and unbuttoned their sleeve to expose their compass, “How odd. Mine is also only pointing at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced between the two of them, “you don’t seem very happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled slightly, “Well the reason that the compass does the spinning between multiple directions is because you have multiple soulmates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stared down at his wrist, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Logan said, “so the fact that our other soulmate has seemingly disappeared is not the most comforting thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Roman said, “yeah I can see why that would be concerning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure everything’s fine!” Patton said. The tone of xir voice seemed a bit strained but Roman didn’t mention it. “Do you have any questions? Or do you think you know what you’re going to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve got an idea.” Roman said as he stood up, “Thank you both, you’ve been very helpful. I hope everything is alright with your other soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Roman.” Logan said. “I hope all goes well with your search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman waved as he began to head down the sidewalk away from his house and the bus stop. This was the direction of one of his soulmates, and Roman wasn’t going to stop until he found-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stopped and turned around swiftly. Logan was running down the sidewalk towards him, as they caught up, they thrust their wrist towards him. “Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The compass on Logan’s wrist was flicking between pointing straight at Roman and back at Patton, who was coming up behind Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re soulmates okay! That’s good!” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed and grabbed Roman’s wrist, “Why do I always have to do this. Look at where it’s pointing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The compass on Roman’s wrist was flickering, but only slightly. It was alternating between pointing straight at Logan and straight at Patton. Roman gasped, “oh my goodness! We’re soulmates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton laughed, “It looked like it! Golly I’m so glad you’re alright and we finally met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan pointed back at the bus stop, “If you don’t have anywhere to be, would you like to accompany us? We were just bringing some books to a friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Roman said, “My plans were to search for you, so it seems my schedule is all freed up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to walk back to the bus stop, and Roman thought about how perfect this day truly had been. His heart was filled with warmth and for the first time in a long time Roman felt happy when he looked at his compass.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @thesentientmango</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>